Battle of the cheerleaders
by PottsXStark
Summary: Whitney battles against a certain school in a cheerleading competition because of a certain girl and Pepper happens to get sucked into that! Pepperooonyy :) warning: there will be fights like you see in the TV show mob wives...
1. Chapter 1

**(Eheh I decided to make a story with Whitney causing the conflict here, I miss writing her bishy attitude XD)**

"Let's go Blue Jays alright, alright Blue Jays!" cheered the cheerleading squad. They practiced in the indoor basketball court, sometimes people came to watch but today Tony and Rhodey stopped by to watch a special someone. "Alright break!" yelled Whitney. They spotted a redhead walking up stairs to their row. "Go away you guys!" she yelled. "Come on Pepper this is awesome let us stay!" Tony said. "No it's bad enough I lost that bet to you now shoo!" she said annoyed. "But we have to come here because how will we know you came to practice?" Rhodey asked. Tony pointed his thumb backwards at Rhodey. "He's got a point" he said.

Pepper groaned and walked back down to finish her morning practice. After that she changed out of her uniform then headed to class. She sat next to Rhodey and Tony, the bell rang and class started. "Class I'm very disappointed to say but Potts, Stark and Rhodes were the only A's" said the teacher passing out reports. "You all were supposed to take notes in the art museum and type a one page report" said the teacher. "Well that's not fair they were the ones that were actually there being nerds" Whitney said. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah we worked while you read a magazine!" Pepper said. "And look what it cost you" she said. "Excuse me?" Whitney said turning to her. "Girls stop it or I will give out detentions!" said the teacher. After class Pepper went to her locker to put away her books when Whitney showed up. "Skank I need you to pick up your uniform at the mall today" she said. "I thought Stephy was picking up everyones uniforms" Pepper said not looking at Whitney. "Yeah but she bailed so we have to pick it up ourselves" Whitney said.

"Whatever" Pepper said. "I didn't have to tell you, you know" Whitney said. "Get out of my way I'm so annoyed by you!" Pepper said pushing her way through Whitney. Whitney glared as Pepper walked away. "Ohhh it's on" she said. Pepper walked to the armory with Rhodey and Tony after school. "Oh guys I just remembered I have to go do something" she said. "What is it?" Tony asked. "Have to go pick up a uniform" she said. "From?" Tony asked. "The mall" Pepper said. Tony and Rhodey looked at each other. "Umm…meet you back at the armory" Tony said.

"I thought you guys would want to see my new cheerleading uniform" she said smirking. "Yeah but we'll see it when you're out of girl territory" he said. Pepper rolled her eyes and left to the mall. She walked into a uniform store. "Um I'm here to pick up an order" she said to the clerk. "What's your name and the school name" she asked. "Tomorrow Academy and Patricia Potts" Pepper said. She went to the back and came out with a bag. "Here you go" she said. "Thanks" Pepper said. She took the bag and left to the armory.

On her way she spotted Whitney with two girls from school ordering from a hot dog stand. "Three lemonade slushies please" Whitney said winking at the man. He served the drinks and gave it to her. Whitney took out her spoon straw and scooped some into her mouth trying to flirt. "So um….how much is it?" she said licking the spoon part. "Oh um" the man said nervously. "I-it's on the house" he said. "Oh my gosh really?!" Whitney said trying to sound surprised. The guy nodded nervously. "Thanks so much" she said handing her friends the drinks. Whitney gave him a small preppy wave then left laughing with the girls. "Whore" Pepper said. Another guy walked up behind the stand and tapped his shoulder. "Who's gonna pay for that ass wipe!" he yelled. It was his manager. The employee took out his wallet and started searching for money as the manager shook his head in disapproval. Pepper giggled and continued walking to the armory.

"Hey guys" she said. "Hey" Rhodey and Tony said. "Let's see it!" Tony said smirking evilly. "No!" Pepper said shielding the bag. "Come on let's see" he said. Pepper held it up high trying to get it out of his reach. "That's not gonna work but alright, easier for me" Tony said since he was taller than her. Pepper reached back with the bag with Tony's hands a centimeter away. "And…got it ha!" he yelled then suddenly fell on top of her. "Ow" she said. "Oops" Tony said. "Sorry Pep" he said getting off her and helping her sit up. He took out a short blue skirt and a small blue sleeveless shirt that spelled out blue jays really pretty. "Put it on" Tony said. "No way" Pepper said.

"Pleeeaaaase" Tony whined. "Noooooo" Pepper imitated. "Eh don't matter cause you'll be showing it off tomorrow" Tony said smirking. "Whatever I'm just glad this is only supposed to last two weeks" she said. "And they will be the best two weeks ever" Tony said. The next day Pepper met up in her uniform with the other cheerleaders in the basketball court doing a morning practice before the big game. "Alright let's give it our best!" Whitney yelled.

An hour later the whole room was filled with students from the opposing school and students that went to the Tomorrow Academy. They opened with a cheer from the Tomorrow Academy first. "This is how we do it shoot that ball right through the hoop! Oh yeah this is how we score come on give us 2 points more!" the cheerleaders yelled. They did their tricks and set up a formation of everyone making a pyramid with Whitney on top of course. Pepper was just an extra so on the side of the pyramid she was just standing on some cheerleading guy's shoulders with her hands on her hips holding her blue pompoms pretending to smile. The same formation with another girl on the other side too.

"Woo!" the girls yelled as they smoothly broke form. Pepper flipped down like her routine and went to go sit on the benches. "Hey Pepper!" Tony whispered. Pepper turned around and she saw Tony and Rhodey sitting two rows away from the court. "What!" she whispered back. They gave her thumbs up on the outfit. Pepper turned back around and watched the bulldogs do their routine. "Cheer what are you waiting for? Get up off your seat and shake it to the beat!" they yelled. "Let's go bulldogs!" they yelled forming into three groups with three cheerleaders being held up.

The cheer captain of that team was named Catherine and of course Whitney despised her as well as Catherine. "That was terrible" Whitney said as Catherine walked by to go to the water fountain. All she did was give her a face and continued looking towards the direction of the water fountain. "Don't start any BS with her alright Whitney" Pepper said. "Don't tell me what to do!" Whitney yelled. "Looks like someone's going to get suspended again" Pepper said putting her elbows on her knees and using her hands to support her head as she watched the game.

**(Aye Whitney…what are we going to do with you? Review!) (P.S uhh I was watching the Hot Chick the other day and yeahhhh I got the cheerleading and the flirty thing idea from that XDD)**


	2. Chapter 2

Every time the Tomorrow Academy scored the cheerleaders were supposed to cheer and Whitney particularly gave it her best to try and make Catherine jealous. Catherine was like Whitney in a lot of ways they both had money and good looks and were spoiled, they could sisters with their personality also so alike. Catherine was a fit girl with dyed blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back, she had pretty green eyes too. At the end of the game the Tomorrow Academy won and the cheerleaders stood up, walked to the center court and gave their cheer.

After that everyone filed out of the court except for the two cheerleading teams. "Whitney I'm serious do not mess with her" Pepper said. "Listen Pepper we are going to take that whore down you got me?!" Whitney said. "I'm not a part of this so peace out girl scout" Pepper said throwing her hands up like she was surrendering then left. Tony hopped down the benches and met with Pepper. "Hey what's up with Whitney?" he asked. "Something is about to go down and I don't want to get suspended or any detentions" she said."How do you know?" Tony asked.

Pepper sighed and started counting down from five with her fingers. "YOU SLUT!" Catherine yelled. "And here we go…" Pepper said. "Does this happen often?" he asked. "Too often" she said. "Come on I really don't want to watch this" she said pushing Tony's stomach gently to move it. "Actually I could use some entertainment" Tony said smiling looking over at the cheerleaders. "Can we just go please" Pepper said. Tony grabbed Pepper's arm and started dragging her to the benches. "No, no, no, no, no, no you're on your own pal!" she said.

Tony sat her down on the bench. "Looks like I'm watching then….." she said. Tony sat next to her. "WHORES LIKE YOU ALWAYS GO TO VICTORIA SECRET" Whitney yelled. "SAYS THE GIRL WHO WEARS UNDERWEAR FROM PINK!" Catherine yelled pulling Whitney's underwear revealing it. "UGH DON'T EVEN TOUCH ME WITH THOSE SLUTTY HANDS!" Whitney yelled. "Oh god…" Pepper said. Tony was just staring at the girls amused. "OH YEAH?" Catherine said. "LET'S SEE WHAT WE HAVE HERE!" Catherine said pulling up Whitney's shirt then Whitney quickly pulled it down. "Hmmm that's funny there's a combination of Pink and Victoria Secret!" Catherine said. "OKAY ENOUGH!" Pepper yelled standing up because she thought Tony saw too much.

"AND WHO'S THIS SKANK TELLING ME WHAT TO DO?!" Catherine yelled. "GET YOU'RE PRETTY ASS OUT OF HERE OR I'M CALLING THE PRINCIPAL" Pepper yelled. "Get that skank!" Catherine yelled. All the bulldog cheerleaders started running after Pepper. "Tony let's go right now!" Pepper said panicking grabbing his arm. "Agreed" he said then ran with Pepper. Pepper and Tony ran all the way to the roof. "This is the first time I wish it wasn't free period" Pepper said panting.

"You shouldn't have said anything" Tony said. Pepper looked at him like he was crazy. "Umm I think I had to because uh the content there was not for your eyes" she said. "I'm 17" Tony said narrowing his eyes at her. Pepper crossed her arms looking upset at him. "Whaaaat?" he asked like he was whining. "What did I do wrong?" he asked. "Are you forgetting I'm your girlfriend!" she said. "So I'm only supposed to see your underwear?" he asked. "Stop being funny Stark!" she said. Tony chuckled. "I'm gonna go get a drink" she said walking to the door. "I'm kidding!" he said.

Suddenly the door opened and angry cheerleaders were glaring at Pepper. "Oh crap" she said. Pepper slowly stepped back. "Hey fella's umm good cheer today!" she said. The cheerleaders started walking towards Pepper. "Listen can't we work something out?" she asked. "Nobody messes with Catherine" said a buff cheerleader pushing Pepper down. "Oh my..." Pepper said. As they were about to attack Pepper Tony jumped in front of her in his iron man armor. "I suggest you leave…now" Tony said. "I ain't afraid of this punk!" said the buff cheerleader grabbing his arm and tried to twist it. "What the hell?" she said. Tony grabbed the girl by the shoulders and spun her around facing the door. "Leave or things will get ugly" he said.

She got intimidated. "We'll be back!" she yelled. The cheerleaders left the school with the basketball team. Tony turned to Pepper smirking with his hands on his hips. "Who's your hero?" he asked. Pepper rolled her eyes and stood up. "Come on who's yo daddy" he said extending his arms hoping for a hug. Pepper pretended to smile. "Oh you have something right here" she said pointing to his chest. Tony looked down and Pepper slid her finger up. "Haha!" she said. "Not cool" he said retracting his armor. "Not a way to appreciate your hero for saving you from a black eye" he said. Pepper cupped his cheeks and kissed him. Tony stared at her for a few seconds. "Well alright then that works…." He said putting his finger up.

"Come on free period is almost over I gotta go change" she said. Pepper walked downstairs and changed into her everyday outfit and walked to math class with Tony. "That was pretty awesome" Rhodey said. "Didn't she look super hot?" Tony whispered to Rhodey as they giggled. "Quit being gossip girls and sit" Pepper said sitting down on her chair. After school The three went to go get ice cream and they happen to see Whitney there using her charm "Wow that is so good" she said licking the ice cream. The employee stared at her. "So um how much do I owe you?" she asked licking the ice cream again. "Uh don't worry about it" he said. "Well, well, well skank gets what skank wants" said an all too familiar voice behind them.

"Oh and that skank who tried telling me what to do is here also" said the woman behind again. They all turned around to see it was Catherine and her entourage. "Well at least I can get what I want, you can't" Whitney said. "Of course I can!" Catherine said. Catherine moved to the front of the line and started flirting with the employee. Shortly Whitney started having a cat fight with Catherine. "I HATE YOU!" Whitney yelled throwing her ice cream at her face. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!" Catherine yelled getting behind the counter and filling a cup with ice cream and throwing it at Whitney. Whitney dodged but it landed on the next person…..which was Pepper's face. Pepper closed her eyes trying to calm herself down. She aggressively took the ice cream off her face and threw it to the floor.

She walked out of the ice cream shop not wanting to join the fight. Tony and Rhodey followed her. "Are you alright?" Tony asked. "I'm fine…." She said. They went to the armory and Pepper grabbed one of the towels that was laying around and wiped her face. "My face is all sticky" she said annoyed. Tony saw some ice cream still on her cheek so he licked it off. "Mmm chocolate" he said. "Oh yeah sure just lick me clean like a cat" she said. "Really?" Tony said excited. "No" Pepper said. They noticed Rhodey wasn't there anymore and found a note by the door. Tony picked it up and read it. "Call me up when you guys quit being gross" he read in his mind.

Pepper walked up to Tony and looked over at the note. Tony smirked and licked some more ice cream off her face when she wasn't looking. "Tony!" Pepper said wiping his lick off her face. He laughed.

**(Oh my….Tony o.O but wasn't it cute? Hehehehe review paleasseee)**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day after school Pepper went to cheerleading practice. "Just one more week…." She said to herself as she walked through the hallway carrying her sports bag on her shoulder. Suddenly she felt the warmth and weight of arms wrap around her. "Hey beautiful whatcha up to?" Tony asked. "Cheerleading" Pepper said rolling her eyes. "I know I just wanted to hear you say it" he said giggling. Pepper growled. "Aw come on its just one more week" he said. "Whatever" she said. Tony kissed her cheek. "I'll be watching" he said. "No way go to the roof!" she said. "Psh yeah right like I said last time what's the point of this bet if I don't get to watch" he said. "Just stay quiet okay" she said. "As you wish Madam" Tony said. He let go of her and followed her happily to the indoor basketball court. "Oh finally Potts!" Whitney said putting her hands on her hips.

"Get over here so we can start already!" she said. Tony walked up the stairs to a row and sat down. "Alright so I was thinking we could do this formation at the end" Whitney said. "Shouldn't we start at the beginning" Pepper said. Everyone else agreed and Whitney rolled her eyes. "Alright fine" she said. "One, two, three and four" Whitney said. She swung her leg up shimmying her pompoms up high at the same time. "You start like that then after it goes like this" she said. She spun around and used one hand on her hip and the other doing a shimmy. "Lily where's the paper that has the cheer written on it" she asked. "Oh um…I thought you had it" said the shy girl Lily. "Ugh seriously Lily you are so useless I don't even know how you got on this team!" Whitney said. "Hey quit blaming others for the job you failed to do" Pepper said. "Potts I don't even want to hear your mouth so shut it!" Whitney said firmly.

"No I have put up with your crap with Catherine all last week, I mean she threw an ice cream at my face for god sake!" Pepper said. "That was your problem" Whitney said. "No it's not you need to fix your mess with her cause its affecting us!" Pepper said. "Listen you!" Whitney said aggressively putting her finger on Peppers chest. "I don't give a dam about everyone else all I want is to beat her so if you don't want to help win the competition then leave the team" Whitney whispered. "You mind as well leave too because you don't even care for cheerleading you just here because guys will notice you more and you get to go up against Catherine!" Pepper yelled. "Shut up Potts!" Whitney said. Everyone watched as Pepper and Whitney argued. "I'm so glad that I'm quitting next week because I can't deal with you!" Pepper said. "You see you were just using the team too!" Whitney yelled. "I'm not I'm only in this freaking team is because I lost a bet to Tony and Rhodey!" Pepper yelled back.

"Pfft-ahahahahaha!" Whitney laughed. "You loser!" Whitney said. "Tomorrow we practice…..hahahaha!" Whitney said laughing as she walked away. Pepper clearly looked flustered from her red face, she wished she could get through to Whitney and make her stop this behavior. Tony quickly hopped down the benches and caught Pepper as she tried to leave. "I'm sorry Pepper…you can quit if you want to" Tony said. Pepper shook her head. "I want to get through to Whitney and make her realize this needs to stop" she said. "But why? She's done horrible things to you" Tony said. "I know but I feel like I need to help her" Pepper said. "I think if we beat Catherine she'll feel better" she said. Tony cupped her cheeks and kissed her. "What was that for?" she asked. "You're such a good person" Tony said smiling at her. Pepper blushed. "Well….I just like helping people" she said. "Come on" Tony said putting his arm around her and walked out with her.

The next day Pepper walked into language arts class and sat next to Tony. Whitney was sitting in front of them next to a friend and she was giggling with her friend, she turned around giggling at Pepper from time to time. Pepper just rolled her eyes and brushed it off. "Alright class I want you to write in your books what you think Mahatma Gandhi meant in this quote" said the teacher. She wrote on the board "Be the change that you wish to see in the world." Pepper understood this all too well, she wrote her opinion. "Alright anyone want to share?" the teacher asked. No one raised their hand. "Fine I'll pick one of you" she said. She scanned the room thinking who she should pick. "Ms. Potts" she said. "Do something significant you would want the rest of the world to do" Pepper said. "Alright good" the teacher said.

…

After school Pepper went to cheerleading practice. "Kyle hold up Karen" Whitney said. "Alright that's good now form a group of three" she said to a few cheerleaders. "You guys are going to boost me up" she said. Whitney turned around and saw two others without a position. "Umm Mason you just boost up Pepper and she'll air spin" Whitney said not caring too much. "Alright from the top!" Whitney yelled. "Alright Blue Jay's let's go!" the team yelled as they did their routine. They formed into their formation. Mason gave Pepper a boost and launched her into the air as she spun and flipped around. He caught her with his strong arms which made Tony roll his eyes. "Psh I'm much stronger that that guy…." Tony murmured. "Last formation!" Whitney yelled. They formed a big group and held Whitney up at the top. The left over's were being carried by the guy cheerleaders and Whitney surprisingly let Pepper do the finishing move. Pepper quickly backed up and back flipped all the way to the front and stopped with a finishing pose which was getting on her knees and holding her arms up high shimmying her pompoms. "Great lets run it again" Whitney said as she dropped to be caught by her team.

They did it a few times until Whitney was convinced it was good enough. "Alright practice is over" she said. Everyone left except for Whitney and Pepper. Tony had gone outside to wait for Pepper, Whitney walked up to Pepper drinking out of her water bottle. "Good practice" she said. Pepper nodded as she was on her phone. "So Potts…..what was that bet?" she asked. Pepper's head snapped up and she blushed. "Um don't worry about it" she said. "I'll find out" Whitney said walking away. Pepper walked outside and met up with Tony. He yawned. "Let's get to the armory I'm beat" he said. Pepper nodded then they walked to the armory.

**( Hehehe next chapter you learn what the bet was! But for now I leave you wondering! BWAHAHA, review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

The day of the competition finally came and there were only just a few hours left until Pepper had to leave to the competition. "Why don't you give us a preview Pepper?" Rhodey asked giggling with Tony. Pepper rolled her eyes and stayed focus on her mirror as she was doing her makeup. "Aw come on!" Tony whined. "You'll just have to find out yourselves when we get there now shut it" she said. "But I wanna seeeee it!" Tony whined again. "I will find a way to make sure you don't go if you don't quit the whining!" she said turning to him. Tony covered his mouth and stayed quiet.

"Keep it that way" Pepper said returning to the mirror. Tony let out a small giggle with Rhodey. Pepper shook her head. "I swear you guys are like teenage girls" she said. Tony started imitating the way cheerleaders danced. Rhodey started giggling but not too loud because he didn't want to upset Pepper. Pepper grabbed an apple out of her book bag and threw it at Tony. Tony groaned at the hit of the apple on his abdomen. Rhodey giggled harder but tried to calm himself by covering his mouth as Tony dropped to the floor. Pepper tossed up and down a water bottle looking at Rhodey. Rhodey immediately stopped laughing. Tony giggled a bit and Rhodey kicked his side only making the two giggle more.

Pepper finished applying her red lipstick then got up and walked towards the clowns. "Hey there Tony" she said as she pretended to smile. Tony wasn't buying it so he quickly backed up and shielded himself. "No I'm not gonna hurt you come here" Pepper said kneeling down getting closer to Tony. Tony kept backing up. Pepper grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug. Tony still alert awkwardly patted her back. Pepper broke apart a little to kiss his cheek. She gave more force than usual kissing all around his face. She let go and Rhodey started laughing hysterically. "What?" Tony asked. "Dude look at your face!" Rhodey said. Pepper grabbed her little mirror and showed Tony his face.

"Dammit Pepper!" he said trying to wipe off the kiss marks all over his face. "That's what happens when you mess with Peppa!" she said getting up and laughed evilly. Pepper re-touched her lips then went to go change. "Dude you look like you've been in a whore house" Rhodey said. Tony shook his head as Rhodey laughed. Pepper came out wearing her cheerleading outfit and her hair picked up into a ponytail with a huge blue boy. "Let's go" Pepper said grabbing her bag. They left to the competition which was held at the Tomorrow Academy's basketball court.

Whitney was sitting with her team when Catherine came up to her with two cheerleaders behind her. "Good luck" she said snottily. "Whatever" Whitney said looking away like a snob. Catherine walked away like a prep with her two cheerleaders following. Pepper came into the court room and sat with her team and Tony and Rhodey found a seat close to the court. Four different teams from different schools were there. "Alright welcome to the fifth annual cheer competition!" said the announcer standing at the center of the court. "Each routine must have been at least three minutes long and it you must've included quite a few acrobatic moves" she said. "Most importantly all cheerleaders must have good sportsmanship or else if you fail to show that you will be disqualified" she said. "Now let the competition start with Master Academy!" she said.

Everyone clapped and cheered for the name. They did their three minute performance beautifully. "They were good" said a team member from Whitney's team. "Shut it we are better" Whitney said. Everyone clapped and they moved on to the next team. Pepper started to get nervous because she was thinking they weren't going to win. She wanted to win because she hopped Whitney would change and what's even worse is that if Catherine won Whitney would have a fit and she would have a throw down with Catherine. Tomorrow Academy was last because only the school new they save the best for last but they just didn't say it because they didn't want to upset any school. "Yeah, yeah let's go Blue Jays, let's go Blue Jays, let's go Blue Jays yeah, yeah!" the team cheered. They got into their last formation which was Whitney being at the top of the pyramid they formed and Pepper back flipping her way to the front and did her finishing pose of her shimmying her pompoms as she was on her knees.

Everyone cheered and clapped for them. The teams held hands and waited for the winner to be announced. "I'm winning" Catherine mouthed to Whitney. "And the winner is….Novia Charter!" one of the judges said. That was Catherine's team and Whitney could never have been more upset. They screamed happily as they jumped around. Catherine ran up to Whitney to rub it in her face when suddenly Pepper noticed something about their mascot. Pepper walked over to their fish mascot. "Hey good job" she said. "Uhh thanks!" the mascot said clearly pretending to sound like a girl. Pepper frowned. "Yeah right you're a cheerleader" Pepper said. She removed the head and revealed a bald man that had tattoos on his neck. Everyone gasped and the judges looked over the rules handbook. "It appears that this man with the tattoos has no affiliation to Novia Charter school" she said. "That's my cousin!" Catherine yelled. Everyone laughed. "It is against the rules to have someone who is not a part of the school at all to be a mascot so say hello to your new champions the Tomorrow Academy's Blue Jays!" she said.

Whitney and her team screamed and cheered as well as the Tomorrow Academy students that attended. Whitney walked up to Catherine. "Better luck next time" Whitney said waving to her as she left. After everyone left and the janitors came in to clean up Whitney came up to Pepper. "Hey thanks for what you did we wouldn't have won this without you" she said. "No problem" Pepper said smiling. "And I'm….sorry for being a jerk to you" she said. "No worries" Pepper said. "Oh so um….what was that bet between you and Tony?" Whitney asked smiling curiously.

**FLASH BACK….**

Rhodey walked into the armory to see Pepper and Tony sitting on the floor with a jar of cherries in front of them. "Bet you I can do it this time!" Tony yelled. "What's going on?" Rhodey asked walking over and stealing a cherry from the jar. "We're trying to see who can tie a knot with the cherry stick" Pepper said. "One…two….three….go!" Tony shouted as they stuck the stick in their mouth and tried to tie it with their tongues. "Dammit" Pepper said. They both failed for the 500th time. "Again!" Pepper said. "So you guys just want to know who's the best kisser?" Rhodey asked. They both turned to Rhodey shooting him a confused look. "Oh come on you guys have to know about this" Rhodey said. They shook their heads no. "Whoever ties the cherry knot is considered the best kisser" Rhodey said. Tony and Pepper looked at each other smirking then popped a stick in their mouths in attempt to tie it. Tony started waving his hands around trying to signal he was doing it.

They stood up doing weird movements trying to tie the knot then finally Tony took out his tied cherry stick. "HA!" Tony yelled. "One more time and this time I bet I'll win and if I do you upgrade my armor!" Pepper said. She had been wanting and upgrade for so long now. "And if I tie the knot again you have to join the cheerleading squad!" Tony said. "Fine!" Pepper said. They popped another stick in their mouths and it stayed silent for a bit until Tony took his out and a few seconds after Pepper took hers out. They both had tied sticks but Tony took it out first. "I'm the better kisser!" Pepper protested. "Nope clearly I am!" Tony said. "Nu uh!" Pepper yelled. "Wanna find out!" Tony yelled back. "Fine!" Pepper yelled. "Fine!" Tony yelled back then they crushed their lips together. Rhodey stared at his two friends making out. "Uh I'm gonna go…" he said then left the armory. Tony and Pepper released themselves. "Not bad Potts…" Tony said in a calmer voice. "See" Pepper said. Tony started kissing near her ear. "I'm still the better kisser" he whispered in her ear. "Are not!" Pepper yelled even though she thought that kiss was thirty seconds in heaven. "Can't wait to see the outfit!" Tony said laughing. "UGH!" Pepper whined.

**End of flash back….**

Whitney laughed. "So he won huh?" she asked. "Mhm" Pepper said. "So you're quitting right? The week is over" Whitney said. "Well…..no" Pepper said smiling. "Why not?" Whitney asked. "I like being a cheerleader it's fun" Pepper said. "To tell you the truth….I thought it was fun too!" Whitney said smiling. They both giggled then left the school. "You did awesome" Tony said. "Thanks" Pepper said. He had his arm wrapped around Pepper as they walked. "Oh Tony guess what I'm not quitting cheerleading" Pepper said. "WHAT!" Tony yelled in shock. "Yeah it's fun so I want to stay" she said. Tony was so happy he did a cartwheel which surprised Pepper because it was good. "Oh my…" Pepper said. Tony sweeped her off her feet and shook her. "I'M DATING A CHEERLEADER!" Tony yelled excited. Pepper giggled. Tony dropped her gently then ran down to the armory. "WOO!" Tony screamed. "Wait up!" Pepper said laughing as she ran after him.

**(THE END! Review! :D) (P.S visit profile to vote on the poll I made on which story idea I should write next! Hurry up it won't stay up too long!)**


End file.
